yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Smoking in Singapore
Smoking in Singapore was first banned in buses, cinemas and theatres in September 1970, and it was extended to indoor locations where it is frequented by most people on August 1977. After the King's Cross fire in 1987, smoking is never permitted in the Singapore MRT. On 1 July 2005, the ban was extended to bus interchanges and shelters, public toilets and public swimming complexes whereas from 1 July 2006, the ban was extended to coffeeshops and hawker centres. On 1 July 2007, the ban was extended to entertainment nightspots, including pubs, bars, lounges, dance clubs, and night clubs. The owner of the premises is legally responsible for the non-smoking of the customers. The law allows for the construction of designated smoking rooms which can take up to 10% of the total indoor space, or outdoor smoking areas that do not exceed 20% of the outdoor refreshment area. On 1 January 2009, the ban was extended to all children's playgrounds, exercise areas, markets, underground and multi-storey carparks, ferry terminals and jetties. It was also extended to non-air conditioned areas in offices, factories, shops, shopping complexes and lift lobbies, and within 5 m of entrances and exits. On 22 November 2010, netizens of Singapore supported the Towards Tobacco-Free Singapore online campaign. The campaign promotes a proposal (which was published in the British Medical Journal, Tobacco Control) to prevent the supply of tobacco to Singaporeans born from the year 2000 which would result in a gradual phasing-out of tobacco in Singapore. The launch was put forward by a team consisting of a lung cancer surgeon, medical officers, a university professor and a civil servant. On 15 January 2013, the ban was extended to all common areas of the residential block including linkways from bus stops to residential blocks, void decks, corridors, stairwells, stairways and multi-purpose halls, in addition to covered walkways and linkways, all pedestrian overhead bridges, 5m from the bus stops and hospital outdoor compounds. However, the residential block smoking ban was not mandatory imposed as there are more people smoking except when during wakes or funerals. Smokers found flouting the rules are fined a minimum S$200 Singapore dollars up to a maximum of S$1000 if convicted in court, while the managers of the establishments are fined S$200 for a first offence, and S$500 for a subsequent offence. Singapore is famous for being clean, with enforced penalties for littering. Staff working for certain government sectors are not allowed to smoke while carrying out their duties, such the National Recycling Programme. Cigarette butt littering is one of the greatest high-rise littering problems. In addition, there will be a comprehensive ban on cross-border advertising, promotion and sponsorship of tobacco products on all media, including the Internet. This applies to advertisements originating from outside Singapore, even if targeted at persons outside Singapore. Cigarette Shops '''Habanos '''is a cigarette shop in Singapore. It officially opened one at Suntec City. There are several brands that are quite attractive and popular to tobacco - which is Marlboro, More and NEXT, including Winston. External links *FAQs on Smoking Ban in Public Places National Environment Agency of Singapore *For Public to Voice out on Smoking Issues Smoke For What (Based in Singapore) *Information on the proposal to prevent supply of tobacco to Singaporeans born from year 2000 Towards Tobacco-Free Singapore Category:Singaporean criminal law Category:Health in Singapore Category:Smoking by country Category:Drugs in Singapore